


Tech-Shopping with Felicity Smoak

by CJ_fics



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Jealous Oliver, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJ_fics/pseuds/CJ_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver goes with Felicity to go shopping for tech. He wasn't prepared for the salesmen. And their flirting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tech-Shopping with Felicity Smoak

Oliver Queen hated being poor.  
  
 _OK_ , he admits to himself. It’s not like he’s poor _poor_. Oliver Queen, on paper, legally, was poor. He had about a few hundred thousands in his bank account. Poor _poor_ by Queen standards. He no longer has access to his black and platinum credit cards. His credit limit had gone down significantly as no bank would trust his name with millions of dollars in credit.   
  
No, in most contexts his current financial situation would still be classified as comfortable. Yes, he no longer has billions to his name. But he’s not destitute. Not really. He still has a few millions available to him from his time as a forced operative for A.R.G.U.S.   
  
_They may blackmail, threaten and force people into working for them, and violate labour codes in more ways than one, but they pay well,_ he thinks.  
  
If he was being completely honest with himself, he was uncomfortable with the idea of using those funds. Not even for Arrow business. Because how could he fully justify to himself that he was using what he believed to be ill-gotten wealth from assassinating people that A.R.G.U.S. wanted dead for three years for his crusade to relieve Starling City of crime.   
  
He tried keeping his discomfort from his team, letting them know that their Arrow work was still well-funded. But Felicity, being Felicity and knowing him to his core, seemed to think otherwise. She was cutting corners where she could, opting to salvage their tech and rebuild them when she could, instead of using his available funds to re-fleet her tech.  
  
Ergo, he finds himself in this situation, hoping that he hadn’t lost his billions in a stupid move to name Isabel Rochev as temporary CEO of Queen Consolidated, and therefore not giving Felicity the means to buy new tech for their Arrow work, forcing her to buy spare parts from these smarmy, nerdy, tech-nerd who was drooling all over her.  And she was letting him!  
  
They were at the I.T. section in one of the big Starling City shopping centres, buying tech. Felicity had it in her mind to upgrade their server systems by building them the ‘fastest, most kick-ass server unit with the best RAM, motherboards, network cards and graphics cards known to man’ (her words). He could very well afford the four thousand dollars such a server would have cost. But Felicity, for some reason, told him that she could build the server herself for half the price. Her plan was that they would go to different computer stores to get spare parts so none of the stores will know exactly what they were building, and that they would pay in cash so their transactions would be untraceable.  
  
So, she drags him to the mall to get spare parts. He lets her. Gleefully, he might add.   
  
Until they enter the computer shoppe, and Rick pounces on Felicity, and the two of them get lost in their tech talk. And ignoring Oliver.  
  
"No, Rick, I want six 8-Gig DDIM," Felicity says, looking over the small piece of hardware that was presented to her.  
  
"You’re going to have six slots of 8-gig memory? Just what kind of gaming system are you building, Felicity?" Rick, the manager of the computer shop they were in, the same one who has been entertaining Felicity since she came in, looking for spare parts, asks. He smiles at her while wagging his eyebrows at her. He’s not a half-bad looking guy with sandy blond hair and a lanky physique, Oliver can see where this guy’s confidence could come from.  
  
Oliver despises Rick the Nerd.  
  
"The best gaming system in the universe, Rick," Felicity responds, smiling cheekily.  
  
"But you would need to build a custom casing and ports for that. Not to mention have cooling system to not overheat your machine with that kind of speed," Rick insists, preening at Felicity with his expertise on all things tech.  
  
"Oh, I’m not worried about overheating. I’m not afraid of a little overheating," Felicity answers back. At Oliver’s groan, she catches what she just said and adds, "I mean, I’ve got a cooling system that would work!"  
  
Rick glances at Oliver and then dismisses him to gaze at Felicity once again.  
  
Oliver clenches his fists and his jaw. _In another life, Rick, you’re toast_ , he thinks.  
  
"All right, Felicity, it’s your system," Rick finally agrees. He turns to the back of the shop to get the items Felicity had ordered.  
  
"Will you stop growling, Oliver?" Felicity hisses as she steps closer to him, "This will only take a few more minutes, I promise."  
  
"I’m not growling, Felicity," he says, his left hand reaching for the back of her right arm.  
  
"You are!" she insists, "Look, I know you’re bored and this is not your scene. But be patient, please. I’m sorry I dragged you along!"  
  
"What?" Oliver asks, looking at her in confusion, "I’m not bored! And I don’t mind that you brought me along, Felicity. In fact, I’m very glad that you did!"  
  
"Then what the hell is wrong with you?"  
  
"What’s wrong with me is that—"  
  
"Here you go, Felicity. Six 8-Gig DDIM chips. Shall I ring them up for you?" Rick interrupts, gleefully smiling at Felicity.   
  
As Rick prepares the invoice for their items, he says, “All of these items have a one-year warranty, Felicity. So any problems, just bring them over.”  
  
"Do you expect any issues with any of them?" Felicity asks.  
  
"Oh, no, no. These are top of the line! I was just saying, if that you encounter any problems or help, don’t hesitate to come over. In fact, let me give you my number," Rick says, smiling at Felicity, "You know, just in case you need help with soldering or something."  
  
Oliver bristles, steps closer to Rick and growls, “Felicity can solder on her own, _Rick_. If she needs help soldering or something, I will help her. Not you. So just ring up our items, please.”  
  
"Oliver!" Felicity shouts, "What is wrong with you?"  
  
"I was just about to tell you before this dweeb interrupted us, Felicity," Oliver growls, "I don’t appreciate this smarmy flirting going on in here!"  
  
"Smarmy flirting— what the hell, Oliver?" Felicity hits him in the arm nearest her, "There is no such thing going on in here! Why would say something like that?"  
  
"Because _Rick_ has been flirting with you — and you’re letting him!” Oliver responds, reaching for the hand that just hit him while emphatically pointing a finger of his other hand to Rick. Rick jumps in surprise.  
  
"Umm… hey, guys. Felicity," Rick says tentatively.  
  
"What?!?!" Felicity and Oliver say in unison, still glaring at each other, not bothering to stop as they address the other guy.  
  
"Umm… maybe you should go somewhere else," Rick says with a shaky voice.  
  
"What?" Felicity finally drags her eyes from Oliver’s.  
  
"Look, I don’t need the hassle," Rick answers, "I mean, I don’t want your boyfriend to beat me up or something."  
  
"He will not beat you up!" Felicity shouts at the same time Oliver growls, "Damn right, I can beat you up!"  
  
"Oliver!" Felicity turns her glare back to Oliver. She takes his arm and then drags him away from the shop.  
  
Once outside, she starts using her Loud Voice, “You will stop being a Neanderthal, Oliver Queen!”  
  
"I’m not being a Neanderthal, Felicity!" Oliver argues, "I just don’t appreciate that guy flirting with you, and you! You behaving like I’m not even in the room!"  
  
"Wha—? Argh. Stop it, Oliver!" she screams, stomping her foot on the ground. Oliver kind of finds it cute and he can feel himself beginning to smile.   
  
"No, you will not use that smile on me, Oliver Queen! No, no, no!" Felicity adds, pointing a warning finger at him. She takes a deep breath and adds in a quieter voice, " Oliver, this is the first shop we have to go to. We have four more shops to go! If you can’t behave yourself, you should wait for me in the parking lot!"  
  
"Behave myself? How about you tell those nerds to behave themselves around you?" he responds, putting his face closer to hers so she can hear him.  
  
Felicity sighs, then turns in the opposite direction of the computer store, “This won’t work. I’ll take Digg tomorrow. Maybe he’ll behave himself.”  
  
"Hey, hey," Oliver stops her with a gentle hand on her elbow, "I’m sorry. I’ll behave."  
  
Felicity turns back to face him, “Are you sure?”  
  
"Yes," he says, reaching to squeeze her right shoulder, "I’m sorry, I was being an idiot. It’s just … you know, I don’t like it when other guys flirt with you."  
  
She rolls her eyes at him, and goes on her tip toes to peck him on the cheek, “All right. We have to apologise to Rick, OK? This shop has the best and cheapest DDIM chips,” she says.  
  
"Can’t we just order the server online?" he asks.  
  
"Oliver," she sighs, "It will be more expensive to order that server. Also, it will cost more to customise a fully built server than one that I can build from scratch."  
  
"I’m not poor, Felicity, we can afford it," Oliver insists.  
  
"Hey, I know you’re not poor, Oliver," she reaches her hand to cup his cheek, "I also know what it costs you to use your underground funds, so the less we use it, the better. Also, I’ve been building computers since I was seven — and I’m really looking forward to getting my hands dirty on this baby!"  
  
Oliver chuckles, then plants a kiss on her forehead, “So I guess I should apologise to Rick then?”  
  
They go back in to Rick’s shop and apologise. Rick stops flirting with Felicity. Felicity keeps a hand stroking up and down Oliver’s back throughout. Oliver behaves himself.  
  
Well, until they go to the second computer shop to buy a motherboard and Perry the Nerd starts flirting with Felicity.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a prompt. The original post: http://outoftheclosetshipper.tumblr.com/post/96351082558/jealous-oliver-please-theyre-shopping-for


End file.
